Give Me Love
by andrewtorres
Summary: The truth can never be hidden for long and not all wounds heal as quickly as others. This story contains many different triggers; you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Major trigger warning, here, so listen up. Don't read if you cannot handle a detailed child abuse plot, a plot about brain injuries, or anything like that because it will disturb you. Depending on how well this chapter is received (both review and follow/favorite wise) it might become a full on story and not just a 4 part thing like I planned. We'll see, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Snow touched down on the suburbs of Toronto, leaving pillows of white along the tree lined streets, while homes were dark on the inside. Some due to a lack of electricity; others due to early bed times. However, everything seemed all too familiar in the Hollingsworth household. Frankie was over at Zoe's house having a sleepover, while Hunter had locked himself down in his room, for a late night session of Realm of Doom. Miles, however, had found himself wandering down the streets of Toronto incoherently as he made his way to Tristan's home.<p>

He stood outside of the Milligan home as he debated on going inside. His eye-sight was spotty and fading in and out as he stood there in the darkness. The only light coming from a street lamp that made the ground shine a blueish glow from the snow beneath his feet. Miles took half a step forward and fell; smacking his head against the pavement where it had been wounded just minutes before.

* * *

><p>Tristan was still inside, it was mostly dark inside the home except for in the living room, where Tristan was hanging out with his laptop and the television. As he got up to go into the kitchen, Tristan pulled out his cellphone and began to call Miles, to see if he wanted to come over. Walking through the house, Tristan dialed the number, and pressed 'call'. Unaware that his boyfriend was laying outside, face down, in the snow. "C'mon, pick up." Tristan muttered to himself as he opened the fridge to grab a bottle of Coke.<p>

Feeling a chill against his skin, Tristan turned to walk into the hallway to change the temperature on the thermostat, while redialing the number. That's when he heard a faint sound coming from outside that sounded like Miles' phone. Furrowing his brow, Tristan opened the door and was immediately hit with a chill in his bones, and it wasn't coming from the arctic air outside. "Oh my God," Tristan said to himself as the panic set in. He rushed immediately to Miles' side; the young man was laying still in the snow, faintly breathing, with a pool of red surrounding him.

Tristan felt his heart break as he gently shook Miles. "Miles, please, wake up - stay with me I'm calling for help." Tristan pleaded as he began to dial 911, gently shaking the boy with his free hand. Realizing there was no time, Tristan ran back inside to grab the car keys to the spare vehicle at the house. He slipped his shoes on then ran back out the door to his boyfriend. Tristan slipped Miles' arm around his neck and carefully moved to lift the young man up into his arms, carrying him a few feet to the car. Tristan wasn't sure how he did such a thing but once Miles was safely in the passenger's seat, Tristan got inside, then drove off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

Miles was slumped against the door of the car, he was totally unconscious and Tristan was really starting to freak out. Inside, he was panicking but outside he remained calm so he could drive the car efficiently. Tristan moved to hold Miles' hand as he drove, feeling how cold the other was, and inside his mind all he could think of was the worst possible scenario. "You're going to be okay. You're not going anywhere. I'm going to make damn sure of that!" Tristan said softly, his heart pounding in his ears as he spoke.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside the hospital, parked along the entrance to the emergency room, Tristan got out and ran inside through the sliding glass doors. "Someone help, my boyfriend is in the car and his head is bleeding really bad. He's unconscious!" Tristan called out to the nurses behind the desk. Three nurses then scattered to help him, a rather buff male nurse ran to the passenger side of the black sedan, and got Miles out.<p>

By that point, Tristan could feel himself shaking all over from anxiety. "Do you know how this happened? How long was he outside?" The male nurse asked as the other two helped place Miles on a gurney.

Tristan shook his head. "I don't know. I just found him like that and he was already cold; there was blood everywhere beneath him." Tristan explained, he could feel himself tearing up from the emotions building in his system. "He'll live, right?" Tristan added.

It wasn't like the doctors could just tell him that Miles would make it. One of the nurses lead Tristan inside to do some paper work for his boyfriend. "We don't know but I need you to fill out all the info you have on him, okay?" the short brunette stated, Tristan nodded. He took the clipboard and pen from her and went to sit down. "What is his name so we can contact his family?" The nurse questioned, it then dawned on him that Miles had been having issues with his family for awhile, Tristan shook his head.

"No, no, you cannot contact his parents. That's the last people that need to be involved," Tristan blabbed, now he didn't want to give up any info but he knew he needed to. "His name is Miles Christian Hollingsworth the third but don't call his parents - the media will be down here and it will be an absolute nuthouse." Tristan added.

The nurse nodded her head. "Alright, if you want to call your parents then go ahead. Fill out that paper work and we'll take it from here!" She stated, turning to head back to the room where they were keeping Miles. Tristan's hand shook as he wrote down what he knew about his boyfriend - everything from his full name to who his parents were. Anything else in-between that he could think of.

* * *

><p>Once the paperwork was finished, Tristan immediately called his parents to tell them what was going on, since he hadn't had a chance before. He explained only the bits he knew and that he would be home soon. However, his parents told him they were coming down there, and to stay put. While he waited, Tristan tried to listen to what the doctors were saying about Miles' condition, and to him it sounded too grim. It made him feel sick to think he might be about to lose his boyfriend.<p>

"We need to get a CT scan on his brain. He has an open contusion, it looks like, but to be sure - we need to get that scan. Right now!" The doctor ordered, Tristan bit his lip as he sat by the door hoping that there would be some sign of life from Miles soon. One of the nurses in the room call the technician to set up the CT scan and with no one around to support him, Tristan could really feel himself breaking down.

Just as soon as he began to quietly sob, Tristan heard some commotion coming from outside, and knew the media had shown up. Luckily for him, however, his parents had also arrived at were walking through the doors. He motioned them over with tears in his eyes. "I don't know who called the media here but I think something happened between Miles and his father. His dad has been giving him a fit about me lately and now this has happened and it's not good." Tristan blurted out quietly, his mom stepped forward to embrace him as he began to cry.

"Excuse me, Tristan, do you care to commit on Miles?" the small brunette reporter asked with the same bubbly cheer in her voice that she always had. Tristan's mother shot the woman a glare and the two began to walk off towards another part of the hospital.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here before I call our family's lawyer down here to have a chat with you all about harrassment?" Mr. Milligan stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the journalists and cameramen before him. "Our oldest son, Owen, is a professional athlete and if you keep harrassing us we will sue you. Do not comment on or say anything about my family or my son!" Mr. Milligan demanded. The reporter looked uncomfortable and she backed away, turning around to see Mr. Hollingsworth enter the building, along with his youngest son.

"Mr. Hollingsworth! Care to tell us what happened?" She called out to him, running up to him but all Mr. Milligan could see, was the fact that his hands were bandaged with deep, dark bruises lining the knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of the hospital was sickening to Miles as he became conscious again. His stomach turned and soon he found himself leaning over to vomit onto the hospital floor. "Great, I just got rich kid puke on my shoes!" One of the nurses exclaimed as she helped turn him over.

"Screw you!" Miles exclaimed, though his sight was fading in and out he could tell he was inside a hospital. "Is...is Tristan here?" Miles questioned, hoping for an answer despite how blunt he was seconds prior to asking. "I wan- to see 'im," Miles slurred.

"I don't know who that is but I will look for him for you." One of the nurses stated. "Do you need me to tell him something for you?" She asked, helping lift him onto a different gurney that was not blood soaked from his wound.

"Tell 'im I love 'im. I migh' not get," Miles began before passing out and going unconscious for a second time that evening. As Tristan was coming back from the cafeteria with his mother, he could see Miles being wheeled away, and how terrible he looked. Tristan ran up to the same nurse following the others out into the hall.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Tristan asked.<p>

The nurse turned to face Tristan and smiled sympathetically. "You're Tristan, yes?" she began,"He told me to tell you that he loves you just in case this goes wrong." the fiery red head added. "I have to go now!" She commented then took off down the halls.

Mr. Hollingsworth slowly approached Tristan from behind. "Like hell he does! Dumb kid doesn't even know what love is - he's too young and you're nothing but confusion to my son." He stated, Tristan could feel himself getting angry but before he could say anything, Mr. Milligan stepped in.

"Watch it, Hollingsworth." Mr. Milligan commented. "My son cares deeply for your boy but you wouldn't begin to realize that because you beat him, right? He's a mistake to you and you like to take out your frustrations on him because of it. Your bruised knuckles say it all." Walter Milligan continued.

"Bruised knuckles? Don't be ridiculous." Mr. Hollingsworth stated as he held his hands behind his back.

"Don't lie to me you gargantuan piece of shit! I've seen your hands already; your knuckles are covered in bruises and your finger-less gloves barely hide it." Walter Milligan added. "Why don't you just admit it that you're a coward that beats children?" He continued, Tristan had never seen this side of his father in the past - this was all brand new to him.

"I take boxing lessons on the weekend. Why don't you check your son's knuckles, hm?" Mr. Hollingsworth suggested, trying to cover up the fact that his hands were very much injured showing how he had beaten his son.

Instead of showing his father his hands, Tristan smirked, then raised both hands flashing Mr. Hollingsworth the middle finger with both. "I would never hurt him unlike you." Tristan stated, a bit of anger lacing the tone of his voice. He had been watching the whole thing unfold and knew that a local camera crew from CTV was standing behind Mr. Hollingsworth filming everything.

"We're leaving!" Mr. Hollingsworth exclaimed, he approached his wife and took her by the hand to lead her out the door, avoiding commenting to the camera crew. As usual, the blonde left with her husband without having said a word, because she always took his side.

* * *

><p>Six hours passed by and finally a doctor came out from behind two double doors. He walked into the waiting area and Tristan immediately looked up at the gray haired man. "Are you Miles' family?" the doctor asked.<p>

"Close enough. His family is the cause for what happened tonight; you can tell us what happened instead. His parents stormed out of here hours ago!" Walter commented, the doctor nodded his head.

"Luckily, the swelling on his brain and the bleeding was minimal. He does have a severe contusion on the right side of his brain and he may be a totally different person when you speak with him. In fact, we're not sure he will even be able to talk, but if he does - we're going to question him, test his memory." Dr. Hecklen rambled. "We'll get to the bottom of these abuse allegations and contact social services if we need to." Dr. Hecklen added.

"No need!" Walter replied, squeezing his son's shoulder gently out of comfort. "We're going to take him in. My wife and I cannot let him go back to that wreck of a household. From what Tristan has said, you may want to look into checking on his younger siblings, because we don't know what they're going through." Walter added, Tristan's eyes became large as he realized that Miles might actually be moving in with them. Not only that, his boyfriend might not even remember him, let alone what happened to lead him to the Milligan home that night.

Tristan hid his face as he began to tear up again. It was so overwhelming for his life to change this much in one night. He couldn't help but to feel like he had the best parents in the world - but he also feared that Miles would not remember him. Or worse.

Only time could tell from that point, though, and it was all about to become one rough road to travel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, guess what? This is becoming a full-on story that will contain as many as 50 chapters! You guys love it, so why not go ahead and work on making that happen, yeah? Also, before anyone asks how I know so much about what happens with brain surgery - I had it when I was a small child. I also did some research because I cannot go off of what I'm told by my family about how I reacted alone. So, yep, there ya go. Enjoy the chapter! Also, say hello to a certain character that hasn't been seen in a good while...**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is everyone? There's blood all over the place and no one is home! I just got in from Buffalo, for God's sake, someone call me back!" Owen had barked into the voice mail of his father's phone; Walter was sitting across from his wife and son while holding the phone away from his ear.<p>

"Why does he always need to be so loud?" Tristan asked as he wiped his eyes. The young man was already feeling a migraine coming on from all the crying he had done. He groaned as he swallowed down a pill for his migraine. As if the bright, fluorescent weren't enough to irritate him.

"Maybe we need to get you home!" Sue, Tristan's mother spoke up as she looked at her son. "It's not like there's anything we can do here. I know it's the weekend but you have school Monday and you need rest!" Sue added, trying to convince her son to go home but he shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not, I cannot leave him here alone - you know what his father is like and if he came back, who knows what would happen?" Tristan replied, biting his lip softly. "I cannot leave my boyfriend here alone. I won't." Tristan stated, his parents immediately gave in. This was one situation where they could not tell him no.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the actual fuck is going on? There are reporters outside, some which hounded me about tonight's loss, and they asked me about this Miles kid?" Owen asked, pulling up a chair after he stormed into the cafeteria to sit with his family.<p>

"Language, Owen." Walter stated, Owen rolled his eyes in the typical dramatic fashion that seemed to be a Milligan family trait. "Miles is Tristan's boyfriend. Something happened this evening, we believe his father may have beaten him, and he is currently recovering from surgery - no one can see him yet." Walter added.

Owen exhaled a sigh and rested his head on his hand. He looked over to his brother, the puffy pink skin around his eyes showed he had been crying for hours. Tristan's eyes were already near blood shot and every time the blonde blinked, it stung slightly. As the group continued to sit there, they waited to see if the doctor would come to tell them that Miles could be visited. "Why do we know so much about this kid?" Owen finally asked, realizing that his parents knew more than Miles' family most likely did.

"We're taking him in when he's able to go home. Your mother and I refuse to allow him to go home to an abusive household," Walt commented. Owen was a little taken aback by what had just been said but in a sense, he understood. He wouldn't want the poor kid to be harmed anymore, either. A moment later, an intern appeared and asked if Tristan's family was the Milligans. They all nodded and were told where they could go see Miles; he was awake but he was out of it from his surgery. "Let's go!" Walt exclaimed quietly, as he moved to stand up from the booth where his family was seated.

Tristan felt like he couldn't breathe as he stepped off of the elevator. He was scared; afraid he would see Miles only to have Miles not recognize him or worse. From down the hall, he could hear Miles crying out in pain and it only made things worse. Owen walked next to his brother, unsure what to do or say to comfort him, but he could tell that Tristan was going through a lot. "My mom and dad, where are they?" Miles called out, his voice broken from crying in pain as he spoke. Tristan exhaled a shaky breath as they approached the doorway.

"You can do this; you got this little bro." Owen stated as he watched Tristan step forward. Tristan swallowed hard as he watched Miles thrashing around while the nurses tried to help him.

"Calm down, Miles, you're going to be okay. Relax, you're going to be feeling your medicine kicking in again in just a moment," the small blonde nurse stated.

"Where the hell is my family?" Miles cried out, sounding pained as he finally leaned back against the pillow. "I just want my parents." Miles added, Tristan shook his head and backed out the doorway into the hall.

"No, I cannot. I absolutely cannot do this tonight." Tristan muttered tearfully, refusing to go inside and Owen sighed as he shook his head. "We...we should go home." Tristan added in a moment of panic. His breathing had increased, he felt sweaty, and knew that if he didn't get out of there - he would have a panic attack.

"If we leave, he won't have anyone to talk to or look after him." Owen stated, trying to at least get his brother to try once more but Tristan shook his head.

"Don't pressure him. Let's go." Sue spoke up, but as the three started to leave - Walt decided to remain there.

"Go on ahead, I'll be home in a little bit I'm going to talk to him."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Tristan got home he changed his clothes and tossed the bloody mess into the dirty laundry. Groaning slightly from his backache, he walked downstairs to the super soft white couch in the living room, and plopped down next to his brother, pulling his legs to his chest. "Still can't believe you decked a reporter outside the hospital! You might get sued for that." Tristan commented, his eyes glanced up to the television to see what his brother was watching, and sighed softly to himself.

Upon seeing himself on the screen, Owen handed over the remotes to Tristan, and looked away while rubbing his temples. "Find something! Anything else but something showing me knocking that guy out." Owen stated, Tristan began to change the channels and he flipped through several, trying to find something to watch. "Nothing for women though; for fuck's sake."

Tristan shot him a glare. "Beggars can't be choosers!" Tristan replied, however when he realized South Park was on TV, he stopped on it. "There, something we both like." The platinum blonde commented, though not even that show could make him smile like it normally would. He felt rather guilty as he sat there thinking about everything. Leaving Miles there, alone, was the last thing he expected himself to do but seeing him writhing in pain was too much.

"You're going to have to talk about it at some point, you know." Owen commented, shifting his eyes to glance over to his younger brother, whom seemed to be very bitter but also heartbroken. "None of this was your doing and I'm sure he'll remember you if you go talk to him. He's away for God's sake!"

Instead of replying, Tristan got his laptop from the coffee table and turned it on, logging into Facerange. Immediately, he could tell he was going to regret that decision when he saw that he had over 20 messages waiting for him. Some asking about Owen; others questioning why he was filmed leaving a hospital all shaken up. "Oh, hell no I am not talking to you, Blondie." Tristan muttered and clicked the 'delete message and mute' option to block Maya from contacting him temporarily. "None of your business! Stay out of my personal stuff, okay?" He messaged Zig since he knew it would all get back to Maya in the end if he told him.

Luckily, Grace had to be careful with Facerange or she would land herself in hot water again over hacking. Facerange had such a harsh policy regarding tampering with accounts - so Tristan was off the hook there. "Wanna go back to the hospital?" Owen asked, he may have been exhausted from a flight that nearly got cancelled but he could see it in his brother's eyes that he wanted to return to see Miles. "You're not going to feel better til you know if he remembers you."

Twenty minutes passed and Tristan found himself walking into Miles' room with Owen. Their father had been there waiting to see if Miles would awaken but he hadn't; not until Tristan arrived at least. After the surgery, Miles was more than a little groggy but he wasn't completely gone - luckily for him. Tristan dimmed the lights in the room and moved to quietly sit down next to Miles' bed. His eyes wandered around the room as he sat there uncomfortably wondering if the young man remembered him. While the other sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Tris?" Miles muttered sleepily, he could smell the cologne on the blonde and smirked even if the smell made him feel a little sick. "I know I tell you how your cologne is the most addictive thing in the world to me but do you have to wear so much?" Miles added, Tristan breathed a sigh of relief then moved to place his hand down on Miles'. The younger of the two was overcome with emotion as he realized Miles remembered. Miles groaned quietly when he realized Tristan was crying. "No, don't. Don't cry!" Miles spoke softly.<p>

Just as Tristan was about to finally say something, Frankie and Winston barged into the room, and Frankie immediately gasped at seeing her brother's condition. His head was bandaged up along the backside where his surgery took place. His face was bruised, scratched, and stitched. "What the Hell happened?" Frankie asked, glancing over to Tristan. "You didn't do this to him did you? I swear to God, if you hurt my brother I'm going to pound your face into mush!" Frankie exclaimed angrily.

"Would you stop yelling?" Miles nearly shouted, his head was throbbing from the surgery that had taken place and now his sister was in his room yelling about Tristan. "No, he didn't hurt me - it was Dad, okay?" Miles added, Frankie rolled her eyes and Winston remained silent because he already knew too much from observation.

She wasn't buying it at all. "What did you do to trigger his anger this time?" Frankie questioned bitterly, there was no way she was going to believe that her brother got beaten up by their dad, without a good reason. "Did you royally screw up his campaign this time or something?" She accused.

Miles moaned from the noise in the room. Frankie's voice bouncing off the walls, echoing back into his eardrums, made his head feel like it was going to explode. "No, dipshit, I didn't do a damn thing. Mom went snooping on my computer, found some gay porn, and found condoms and lube in my room - okay?" Miles commented, he remembered that much - the rest was mostly a blur after their father initially called him out on what he had done. "They realized this wasn't some phase or whatever they assumed. That all of you have assumed about me."

Owen made a face as if to say he didn't need to hear all of that information. Though he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being about that. Instead, he had something else to say. "Look, maybe you need to try taking your brother's side because it's kind of obvious your old man is a piece of shit." Owen commented. "Not to mention he doesn't have a snowball's chance of winning this election. He should try running in the U.S. where his conservatism is wanted!" Owen added, Walter had to bite his lip to keep from opening his mouth in agreement.

All the noise surrounding them made Miles wince again. "Chewy, grab that trash bin for me. Now!" Miles commented, reaching his arm out as his face turned a pale shade once his stomach flipped. Winston grabbed the gray trash bin from beside the doorway and handed it to Miles just in time. Winston could feel his own stomach turn from the sound of his best friend barfing.

Miles finished and looked up at Frankie. "So, I can forget coming home I guess, right?" He spat bitterly at his younger sister. "I wonder how long it will take for Hunter to become the next punching bag in the house!" he added, feeling worn out again as he leaned back to relax.

Frankie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, Winston. Let's go before I get caught being down here with you." She commented, she couldn't take it anymore and she had to get out of there. She didn't want to believe that her father could be the abusive prick her brother had claimed.

Little did she know, it was too late and she was about to be busted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I keep thinking I can write more than 1,500 words at a time but my energy is very low these days and I cannot. I hope that will change soon but for now - short chapters it is! I used to write 3,000 - 6,000 words a chapter when I felt like it, sigh. Hopefully I can do that again soon.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Hollingsworth was fed up with how everything had been handled once Miles got to the hospital. From the media outside to Tristan's father getting in his face - he was at the brink of rage. He stormed through the hospital doors and asked the first nurse he had seen, to tell him which room Miles was in. Once he made it to the sixth floor of the hospital, Mr. Hollingsworth felt his anger building, and he was more than ready to take it out on Frankie. She had slipped off in the middle of the night to see her brother when he told her to stay home after she got there, once the news broke.<p>

Just as Winston and Frankie were leaving Miles' room, Frankie froze right in her footsteps, and felt her stomach drop. She could see the rage in her father's eyes as he approached her. "Oh God, what have I done?" Frankie muttered fearfully, for once she understood what it was like to be in Miles' shoes. Inside, Owen and Walt were watching her closely to make sure she wasn't about to be hurt too.

"What did I tell you, Frankie? I told you to stay home tonight and still you slipped out to come down here. You knew better than that," Mr. Hollingsworth stated angrily as he glared down at his only daughter. "Did you really thing it would be smart for you to slip out? Answer me!" The politician added, raising his voice slightly which gained the attention of most people out in the hallway.

"Stop yelling at me!" Frankie exclaimed, finally she was understanding what her brother had gone through for most of his entire life. Never once had she been yelled at in such a way before.

It was terrifying the young brunette to see her father acting in such a way. Miles was right, he was most certainly abusive, and she couldn't believe she thought everything was so perfect. "Now I'm definitely not going home with you. You've proven Miles to be right!" Frankie exclaimed, Mr. Hollingsworth's face was turning a deep shade of red and Winston began to pull her away.

"Come on," Winston spoke softly.

"Get your hands off of my daughter, Winston. She's leaving with me and that's final!" Mr. Hollingsworth spat but Winston kept his hand around Frankie's wrist. "Let's go!" Mr. Hollingsworth added, shouting as he grabbed his daughter by the arm and roughly tugged her in the opposite direction. Winston couldn't help but to let go of her and look around at the nurses near by - luckily one was filming the whole ordeal.

However, before the two left together, Mr. Hollingsworth turned back around to speak to Winston. He looked down at the shorter male with a harsh glare. "Tell that worthless little punk I used to call a son that he's on his own from here on. Totally cut off, no family and no money." Hollingsworth spoke softly.

Winston swallowed hard but he couldn't open his mouth for being interrupted by Walter. "Oh, that won't be a problem for him. He's coming to live with my family and he's welcome there with open arms - as is Frankie and your other son." Walter stated, pushing the rim of his thick black glasses to the brim of his nose.

"Miles Hollingsworth?" Officer Turner asked, assuming that's who it was because of the beaten up knuckles and the bad attitude. "You're under arrest for child abuse and inflicting serious bodily harm to a minor. Place your hands behind your back." Turner stated.

Frankie moved to step back and watch what was going on with her father. While she wasn't happy about how she had been treated, she didn't exactly want to see her father arrested, or taken to jail. "Wait, no, don't!" She cried out, watching as they put handcuffs on the man while Winston tried to hold her back from interferring.

"Stop, Frankie! This is for the best." Winston muttered, pulling her back away from Mr. Hollingsworth. The man wouldn't say anything, he remained silent as he was being placed under arrest and Officer Turner couldn't say anything else to the young girl. "He's hurt your brother, my best friend, and he deserves what he's getting." Winston added, locking eyes with the dirty blonde haired man.

As he was being lead away, Frankie broke down and Walt sighed watching as Officer Turner lead away Frankie and Miles' father. "This won't end well, you know, for anyone involved." Mr. Hollingsworth stated as he was being lead away. "This is a huge mistake!"

"Shut the hell up, man. You're digging yourself into too deep a hole!" Turner barked back, he couldn't believe this man and he could see he was just as scummy as Mayor Ford on the inside.

* * *

><p>Back inside Miles' room, Owen had left again to go wander around to give his brother some time alone with Miles. Now that everyone was out of there - Tristan couldn't help but wonder if Miles remembered what had been said, right before he had surgery. "What all do you remember about today?" Tristan asked, biting his lip nervously as he waited for an answer.<p>

Miles was back to the point where he felt like he could hardly keep his eyes open. He was exhausted from the medicine, his surgery, the beating he had taken earlier, and lastly from general lack of energy. "I remember what I told you earlier then when Dad came come, the beating, then standing up after and feeling a thud at the back of my head when I tried to leave." Miles replied. "After that - I just got out of there and tried to get to you but I don't remember anything about getting to your place or how I got here." Miles continued.

Tristan kept his eyes locked on their fingers, which were laced together, as the boys remained sitting there. "What about after you got here?" Tristan questioned curiously, feeling his stomach flip slightly as it formed into a knot.

Miles smirked and quietly laughed. "I do love you, if that's what you're getting at - but I wanted to make sure I knew before I told you. I still mean it but I'm not expecting you to love me back, not yet, at least - unless you do." Miles confessed, speaking quietly about the subject so no one outside the door would hear their private conversation.

Tristan was speechless for a fleeting moment. "Of course I do. I told you I fell for you in Paris and since then I've only fallen harder," Tristan spoke softly in response and Miles smiled back at him. "Are you comfortable with the idea of moving in with me after all of this? Your siblings may need to, too. Luckily we have plenty of room." Tristan added, he didn't mean to change the topic but he needed to know before he left for the night.

"Whatever keeps us safe and whatever keeps me close to you. I'm fine with, Tris." Miles breathed, Tristan stood up and leaned down to very gently kiss his lips. His lip was busted from the beating he had taken from his father and it was slightly swollen.

"I love you. Get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning." Tristan spoke softly, Miles nodded very slightly then finally closed his eyes to drift off into a deep, morphine induced slumber.

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Tristan and the rest of his family was already back at the hospital. "Here, you're going to need that. It's a bank account specificially for this situation so spend wisely," Owen stated as he handed over a credit card to a local bank loaded with a few thousand dollars. "It's enough to get everyone situated, at least." Owen added, yawning as he finished speaking while his parents remained there in shock.

"Oh, honey, we cannot take this from you!" Sue commented, looking down at the card and Owen shook his head.

"I'm making too much money right now to spend it on myself alone. You've been good to me and I need to repay you." Owen replied. Sue quickly wiped a tear away; she couldn't believe that Owen had became such a good man since he had graduate from high school. She really felt proud of raising such a good son. "I hope these kids won't cause even more problems like the house did. Hopefully you two will stop fighting over that place now." Owen said, as he picked up his cup of black coffee to take another large gulp.

Walt sighed softly. "Mrs. Martyn from Ontario Works is coming by to meet with me about the Hollingsworth children. She said from the way it looked, we're definitely going to be taking all three of them in, and we'll need as much assistance as possible." Walt stated, keeping his voice down so other people couldn't hear the conversation taking place.

Just as Tristan finished the last bite of his waffle, Owen chuckled as he looked out into the hallway from where they were sitting, as he began to realize who was in the hall. "Why is Chicken Cutlet here?" Owen asked, glancing over to Tristan and immediately the younger Milligan brother got up to go out into the hall to question her.

* * *

><p>"Maya, why are you here? You know you're the last person Miles wants to see, right?" Tristan asked, an extra amount of sass was added to the tone in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glared down at the small blonde that was holding a stuffed puppy dog from the gift shop. Maya rolled her eyes in response to Tristan's words.<p>

"I just want to know that he's okay. Is that really such a problem? I care about him too, you know, and I won't stop just because you don't want me around him." Maya retorted, glaring back at her ex-bestfriend as she spoke. "Don't be such an asshole, alright?" She added, storming off in the direction of the elevator to go up to Miles' room. Tristan followed behind her and caught up as the small blonde stepped inside the elevator.

"Alright, fine. Just don't make this about you, okay? Not everything is about you." Tristan spoke softly, pressing the button to go up to the floor where Miles was staying as the metal doors closed. Maya couldn't believe that either of them would think she would make the whole thing about her. That was the last thing she wanted to do, especially after seeing Mr. Hollingsworth being put in the back of a cop car on the news.

"Well aware of that, Tristan." Maya murmured, as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. "I guess - if the news reports are true then this is what was bothering him?" Maya asked, her eyes shifted to look up at Tristan and he nodded while making a face in response.

"Yeah, he was being beaten and emotionally abused by his father." Tristan confirmed, Maya exhaled a shaky breath from relief that she was wrong about it being a suicide thing. "You know he won't be too happy to see you, right?" Tristan added, Maya bit her lip and nodded.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to try, Tris." She spoke softly.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and the two stepped out into the hall. "Okay, this way," Tristan began as the two started down the halls. "Brace yourself, you probably won't be welcomed by him and if you are - make sure it makes headlines when I drop dead from shock, okay?" Tristan sassed, turning to knock gently on the door since the room was dark inside minus the light from the television.<p>

"Come in, Tris!" Miles greeted, Tristan and Maya could hear him smiling as he called out to his boyfriend. However, when the two pulled back the curtain and Maya was revealed to be with Tristan, Miles' face fell. "And...you brought Maya?" Miles added as he looked up at Tristan with a confused expression.

"I only wanted to see that you're okay!" Maya explained, Miles nodded and she handed him the stuffed puppy. "Are you?" She asked, Miles shrugged as he sat the puppy down the nightstand next to his hospital bed.

Miles hesitated before responding. Part of him wanted to not tell Maya what the doctors had just told him but the other part of him wanted to answer her. "I don't know yet. I have to have physical therapy because some of my motor skills are messed up," Miles answered, Tristan's eyes widened because this was the first the had heard of Miles' condition.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miles. I'm going to go now but you know where you can call me if you need me, okay?" Maya replied, she had to get home so she could change clothes and get ready for a dentist appointment. If she left any later she wouldn't be able to make it on time. Miles nodded his head as he watched her leave after he said goodbye; once she was out the door he turned to speak to Tristan.

* * *

><p>"Did I dream last night that we were moving in together?" He questioned, Tristan shook his head then moved to sit on the bed with Miles.<p>

"No, you're moving in. Your younger siblings are, too, because your parents are in some serious shit right now and none of you can be left with them." Tristan admitted, Miles' eyes widened slightly at the news but he knew being out of there was for the best. "My dad is meeting with a woman from Ontario Works about the whole thing. Something about you all getting your own money and stuff while you live with us." Tristan stated.

"Welfare? We're being put on WELFARE?" Miles exclaimed, he was mostly in shock and reacting out of feeling shocked by the whole ordeal, but he never expected to be a welfare kid.

"Yeah, you are." Tristan confirmed bluntly. "Just think of it as having a little extra money to spend a month!" He added, Miles rolled his eyes and sighed heavily at the news. "It's not like we can't afford having the three of you with us. So, I mean, there's that at least." Tristan commented.

"How? You're not secretly rich, too, are you?" Miles joked.

"No, my older brother is the rich one." Tristan stated, Miles raised his eyebrows as he tried to remember if he had even heard of this brother before. Obviously, he had forgotten that Owen was sitting in the same room the night before. "He's an NHL player, he plays center for the Leafs, and he lives with us during off-season." Tristan mentioned, like it was really no big deal to him.

"Holy shit! Owen Milligan is your brother?" Miles asked, Tristan nodded and smirked.

"Yep, former Degrassi student turned pro-athlete. I never thought that would have happened, I honestly expected Cam to be the only one to become an athlete at Degrassi." Tristan confirmed.

"Who's this Cam guy?" Miles questioned curiously. That was when Tristan realized why Maya had been acting so insane - it was over Cam Saunders of all people. Then again, it made perfect sense, because Miles was acting like Cam for a short period of time before the previous night.

"Cam Saunders was on the Toronto Ice Hounds with my brother. Same age as me, he was Maya's boyfriend at one time, but he - committed suicide." Tristan explained, now he knew why Maya was acting so strange about Miles. It wasn't jealousy; it was fear. "Google him if you don't believe me. His loss really messed everyone up including me but it seems like the only person that hasn't moved on is Maya." Tristan carried on, Miles understood why Maya was being so weirdly protective now.

"Tris, do me a favor, call Maya in a little while for me and tell her to come by. I want to talk to her about this."


	7. Chapter 7

"You should be thankful you're alive right now. We understand this is going to be difficult to deal with but the permanent damage done to your body is minimal," Dr. Browning, the head of neurosurgery stated as he watched a nurse remove a bandage from the back of Miles' head, only to reveal several staples. "You're very lucky to be alive right now, Miles." The doctor added, Miles was turning red in the face from his anger as he gripped onto the bed sheets. There was no way he could have permanent damage; he refused to believe that he would never walk normally again and always have a weak left leg.

Miles locked eyes with the olive skinned doctor. "I refuse to believe that I will always be like this! This isn't permanent I'm going to show all of you that I can and will walk normally again," Miles nearly shouted; his voice sounding much lower than it's usual tone. The doctor and nurses winced when the young man fired back at them with such a harsh tone.

"If you can do that then great! Prove us wrong!" Dr. Browning responded. "Though it's going to be a rough road for you to venture down, if you think you can make yourself walk again, then it won't hurt to try. You will, however, need extensive rehab but if you want to do it then we will let you once you're able to get started!" The surgeon carried on, though Miles still felt like he was being mocked by the older gentleman.

Outside the hospital room, Tristan was trying to keep his composure after hearing the conversation while hiding behind the door unsuccessfully. Miles could see Tristan's red Converse at the edge of the door frame. "Come in, Tris." Miles called out to his boyfriend, maybe if Tristan was in the room he could calm down a little bit after hearing the devistating news. "And please tell these assholes to stop patronizing me before I flip the fuck out!" Miles added, still sounding bitter as he spoke while the others looked onward at him.

However, when he revealed himself, Tristan was standing there with tears in his eyes after overhearing the doctors. He knew that Miles' dreams were most likely crushed by this news; the guy actually wanted to be a dancer and now - he could barely walk. Tristan quickly wiped away his tears and gave a concerned look to the doctors. "Could you give me and him some time, please?" Tristan asked, the surgeon and nurses - minus the one helping Miles - stepped outside. Tristan thanked them then turned to his boyfriend.

As soon as the last nurse stepped out, Tristan put his back to the door and pushed it shut, watching as Miles began to tear up. "What the hell am I going to do?" Miles asked, Tristan could see just how much the other was hurting by the news and how hard it was hitting him this time. Tristan moved to get on the bed with the other and pull Miles close to him. "He's taken everything from me - my life, my passion, my fucking ability to walk!" Miles muttered tearfully.

"You're going to walk again and dance again. You're Miles Hollingsworth, you've never given up on anything before and you've always done things your way. You'll get through this and own this like the amazing boy you are," Tristan whispered as he laced their fingers together.

"Why does he get to win this?" Miles asked, his deep mahogany brown eyes filled with sadness as he looked back at Tristan.

"He's not going to win this one. I promise," Tristan replied quietly, finally leaning to look at the back of Miles' head where all the damage had been done. Miles' head had been shaved down towards the base of his skull and a long line of stitches crossed where the surgery had taken place.

The area around the surgery site was blue and purple; it looked incredibly painful. Tristan already thought his boyfriend was a superhero for having made it out of such an ordeal. "He'll pay for what he has done; I promise you that." Tristan added as Miles placed his head down on his boyfriend's chest.

"Do me a favor? Press that button on my IV so I can have more medicine," Miles spoke softly. Tristan did just that and more medicine was released into his veins from the drip. "Thank you." Miles muttered.

"Maya said she would be back to see you in a little while. Do you still want to talk to her?" Tristan asked, Miles shrugged his shoulders because he didn't really care either way. Though he did want to know what had went on with this Cam guy she never told him about.

"I don't care. If she shows up; she shows up." Miles stated, feeling his eyes grow heavy with the desire to sleep off the morphine.

* * *

><p>Outside, Mrs. Martyn was wrapping up speaking with Sue and Walt. A few papers were signed and the twins were finally back at the hospital with them. Even though things weren't exactly going to plan. After all, Walt and Sue expected the twins to be okay with going to stay with the Milligans.<p>

"What makes you think we want to go with you?" Hunter exclaimed angrily as he glared back at Mrs. Martyn whom was standing next to Walter and Sue. "I want to stay with my parents! Miles is the troubled kid, not us, we've never even pissed our dad off the way he has." Hunter added.

"You have no choice in this matter, Hunter. You're either going with them or into a group home!" Mrs. Martyn retorted, she wasn't about to put up with the behavior of this young man. He had a typical spoilt brat attitude that day and it wasn't something she would deal with. "Which do you want to do? Be sent to a group home or go with Walt and Sue here?" She asked, giving him an ultimatum.

"Oh, for God's sake Hunter!" Frankie exclaimed angrily. "We're going with them! At least they're nice people that want us in their home, don't be a douche!" Frankie added.

"Do you even have room for us?" Hunter asked, finally caving as he locked eyes with his new foster parents.

"Yep, last night while you were spending your last evening at home our oldest son - Owen - had some people set up bedrooms for you. We have plenty of room for you in our home." Sue replied with a soft smile.

"Whatever, I'm going to get something to drink." Hunter stated, storming off back into the hospital in the direction of the cafeteria. Frankie ran her hands over her arms as she stood outside in the cold, giving her foster parents a worried look, as she waited for them to say something.

"Come inside so we can talk about our household rules, okay?" Sue asked. Frankie nodded, speechless, as she thought about how ridiculous the whole thing seemed to be. Though she remembered seeing her father's anger the night before, and at least she knew she would be safer with the Milligans, than at home.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Tristan had found himself inside the library doing research during his free period. He gently rubbed his temple as he debated on laying his head down for a much needed nap. As Tristan aimlessly scrolled down through the webpage he was pretending to read, an olive skinned girl approached him from behind, and all Tristan could see was the lace royal blue skirt against her knees. "Is this seat taken?" She asked, placing her bag down next to the chair before sitting down, not giving the boy a chance to speak.

Just as she sat down, Tristan gasped and became totally alert as he realized just who had sat down next to him. "Oh my God, Tori Santamaria when did you get back to Toronto? Tell me you're here to stay!" Tristan greeted his long time best friend.

"Yep, I'm back for good. My family hated the U.S. so we decided to come back to Toronto and stay here!" Tori replied, pulling Tristan in for a hug. "You look amazing, Tris! I hardly recognized you when I saw you through the window outside and had to ask if it was actually you or not." She added with a quiet laugh. "So, what's changed?"

Tristan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, really. Same bullshit drama; different day." Tristan stated, his smile fading as he thought about how after Tori left, everything seemed to be truly different. "Maya, Zig, and I are no longer speaking. Maya and Zig are still good friends but they are in a different clique completely," Tristan began as he tried to think of what else to tell Tori, "I'm part of my boyfriend's group of friends now." He concluded.

Tori gasped and her expression lit up as she began to speak. "Boyfriend? You finally have a boyfriend?" Tori exclaimed happily, beaming with excitement for her best friend. Tristan nodded and couldn't help but to smile in response to Tori's reaction. "Who is he? What is he like?" Tori asked, she always seemed to want to know these things but luckily Tristan didn't mind sharing details with someone so close to him.

"His name is Miles Hollingsworth; you'll get to meet him after school if you go back to my place. He and his siblings are staying with us for awhile because his parents - aren't on the short list for parents of the year." Tristan explained, opening a new tab to log him into his Facerange page so he could show her a picture of Miles.

Watching as Tristan pulled up his photo album, Tori gasped then smiled sweetly when she saw the picture on the screen above her head. The image showed Miles and Tristan sitting on Tristan's couch together, snuggled up under a blanket, with Tristan's head on his shoulder. After a moment of looking at him, it dawned on Tori that this Miles guy was part of one of Canada's richest families. "That's the politician's son, isn't it?" Tori asked, turning her attention back to Tristan as he logged out of the account, and he nodded.

"Yeah." Tristan simply replied, sighing softly as his good mood began to fade. He hated thinking about Miles' parents because of how they had treated Miles. A moment later, the bell rang and Tristan got up to go to his next class. "So, who's teaching your next class?" Tristan asked as the two began to walk out into the halls together.

* * *

><p>By lunch time, Tristan had been called out of class to leave school with his father, to go back to the hospital. As he approached the office, Tristan began to panic, thinking something had gone wrong because Miles was supposed to be at home that afternoon. Not still at the hospital. "Okay, did something happen to him - tell me right now." Tristan stated frantically, he would rather hear bad news before going up there, than not know until arriving.<p>

"Nothing's wrong, Tristan. He's coming home but his parents are trying to make it impossible and I had to pick you up now rather than later. I wouldn't be able to come by to get you otherwise," Walter responded, Tristan exhaled a sigh of relief, he was glad that his hunch was wrong and that Miles was okay.

Walter's phone vibrated in his pocket and as the older man took out his cell, he sighed, and shook his head upon reading the text on the screen. "What's wrong?" Tristan questioned.

"Your mother needs us to meet her inside the cafeteria." Walt commented, a look of dread washing over him as he began to exit the school with his son in tow. "Apparently she's talking with Mrs. Hollingsworth because Mr. Hollingsworth had to go to a meeting." Walt added, pushing the door open as a breeze of icy cold air grazed his skin gently. Tristan winced at the bright light beaming down from the sun, which caused his tired eyes to hurt, and his head to throb.

As the two got inside Walt's jet black CX-9, Tristan got out his cellphone from his book bag, and sent a text to Tori about seeing her that afternoon. Tristan rolled his eyes as his dad started the car and soft rock began to blast through the speakers. "-Do you really let Mom control your car radio? Seriously?" Tristan asked, listening to the cringe-worthy 80's soft pop.

"No, not really!" Walt replied, switching the station over to a local rock radio station. Something more suited for the drive over to the hospital with his son. "Sorry you had to hear that, Son." Walt added.

* * *

><p>Once the two arrived at the hospital, Walt and Tristan walked inside and headed straight to the cafeteria. Tristan's mind wandered about as he thought of all the things Mrs. Hollingsworth could have to say. The most prominent thought was the fact that she probably wanted to take her kids home, but couldn't.<p>

"What's going on, Mom?" Tristan asked as he sat down at the booth with his mother, giving Mrs. Hollingsworth a harsh look as he sat down, letting her know she wasn't exactly the person he wanted to see. "Let me guess, you're wanting to take your kids home so they can get beaten by your piece of shit husband, right?" Tristan spat, earning a stern look from his mother.

"Tristan Alexander do not speak to her like that!" Sue exclaimed angrily, furrowing her brow as she looked back at her son and he shook his head in disagreement. "Right now!" She added.

"Sorry." Tristan spoke bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat there with his parents. "What do you really want?" Tristan continued, narrowing his eyes as he spoke quietly.

"You weren't wrong the first time! In fact, that's exactly what I want because my husband doesn't hurt our children. Miles acted out of line and his father lost his temper - it was a one time thing!" Mrs. Hollingsworth replied and Tristan rolled his eyes at her response.

"Give me a break! He's lost his temper on more than one occassion and I've witnessed it. He has grabbed Miles, belittled him, and totally humilated him before and I seem to be the only person that thinks you deserve this." Tristan commented, his hands grew cold and began to shake as he sat across from Mrs. Hollingsworth. Just seeing her made him seethe with rage.

"I happen to love all three of my children! I would not want them in our home if I thought they would be hurt by their father," Mrs. Hollingsworth argued and Tristan let out a bitter laugh.

"So, why exactly do you allow your husband to treat my boyfriend like absolute garbage? Even if he isn't being hurt physically, he's being hurt emotionally." Tristan questioned, glaring harshly back at the blonde as he spoke. "Plus, it's not like it's news to anyone in his life that this has been going on for a very long time." Tristan added.

Mrs. Hollingsworth locked eyes with her son's boyfriend. "Do you want to know the truth?" She questioned, Tristan immediately nodded his head in response. "Mr. Hollingsworth and I didn't exactly want children. We were career people and we didn't expect to have Miles - he just… he was an accident, to say the least." Mrs. Hollingsworth confessed, though she only felt a slight twinge of guilt when she spoke. "He wasn't in our plans and his father saw him as a huge inconvenience to his life. Our life."

"That's not a damn reason or excuse! He's still your child and he should be loved regardless of how into your career you are." Tristan argued, by that point he was fed up and needed to get out of there. "I'm going to go! Mom, Dad, I will see you both at home." Tristan added, getting up to walk out of the cafeteria; he then left his parents to deal with Mrs. Hollingsworth.

"You know, if anything, this shows just how little you deserve to have your kids at home. At least, with us, your kids will feel the love they deserve to have." Tristan heard his father saying as he walked away and he smirked because he knew his father was absolutely right.

* * *

><p>Tristan made his way out of the cafeteria and headed for the elevator to go up to Miles' room. Once he got to the floor, Tristan sighed softly as he knocked on the older male's door, then pushed it open. "Hey!" Tristan greeted softly, making his way for Miles' bed as the physical therapist left the room. Miles looked exhausted from being out of his hospital bed but he also looked happy to see Tristan. "How did therapy go?" Tristan asked.<p>

"Well, I'm sore and tired now but it went okay. I'm able to walk but I have to use one of those polio crutch things," Miles replied, pointing to the crutch he had been given since part of his body was weakened. "I told them I would walk again and I kind of did. Hopefully I'll be back to normal soon," Miles added.

"You know you're coming home tonight, right?" Tristan asked with a smile; Miles nodded and smiled in return.

"Think you'll be able to handle living with me? I can't wait to see my new bedroom." Miles commented, reaching to take hold of Tristan's hand, lacing their fingers as he spoke.

"-Yeah, about that, you're actually going to be staying in my room. You'll like it, I'm kind of a neat freak so it will stay clean, and my bed is super soft." Tristan responded, Miles' eyes lit up at the idea that he would be staying in the same bedroom as Tristan. "I got it worked out with my parents and they said it would be fine since neither of us can get pregnant." Tristan continued.

"You know this could cause problems with Frankie, right? She'll want to have Winston sleep over and all that now," Miles stated, knowing just what his little sister would say. "I mean, I nearly walked in on her and Winston once and my parents flipped. Won't yours do the same?" Miles questioned.

Tristan shook his head. "No, actually, my family may be Christians but we're a progressive bunch and my parents would prefer us all be safe than sorry. So, though they would prefer us abstain from sex, it's not like we have to - my mom will probably get her on birth control soon. Just in case." The platnium blonde rambled and Miles couldn't believe what he was hearing but he preferred it that way. Knowing he was becoming part of a more progressive and liberal family made him feel like more weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Trust me, my dad might look like Ned Flanders from The Simpson's but he's not that much like him in personality." Tristan joked earning a laugh from Miles.

Just as the two wrapped up their conversation, Walt knocked on the door, then stuck his head inside. "I have some news for you Miles and you're not going to be too happy about it." Walt commented as he stepped inside the room a second later.


End file.
